Climax
by Kiraa Zoldyck
Summary: "Tenma! Berhenti! Itu menyakitimu!"/ "Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya dirawat dirumah sakit! Aku yang membuat Raimon kalah telak dalam pertandingan! Aku-akulah kapten yang bodoh! Satu-satunya orang yang tak mengalami luka sedikitpun!"/ 'Aku harus bisa membuat Tenma melupakan masalahnya. Ya, harus…'/ Special Valentine! My First FF, KyouTen! LEMON -gagal-, Lebay, Gaje, DLL (?)


**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven Go! © Level – 5 **

**Climax © Ashley Frost**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI! LEMON nggak asem & Bertele-tele (?), Gaje, Cerita ngawur, TYPO(S), DLL!**

* * *

"**Climax"**

**.**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke X Matsukaze Tenma**

**.**

**N/B : Ini fanfic pertama saya yang langsung Rated M (Dasar **_**pervert!)**_**, jadi kalau kurang garam, gula, merica, dsb (?) saya minta maaf (-/\-). Saya juga menerima **_**flame**_** :D. jika FF ini memang pantas di **_**flame**_**, saya terima dengan senang hati. Asalkan **_**flame**_**nya tidak dipenuhi dengan cacian pedas yang tidak berarti untuk membangun saya agar lebih baik.**

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke, mempercepat langkahnya yang saat ini tengah menuju kearah dimana SMP Raimon berada. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, bagaikan takut dengan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Matsukaze Tenma.

Bocah Pegasus berambut coklat lembut itu kini tengah memenuhi kapasitas otaknya. Pemuda bermata sapphire blue nan keras kepala dan juga manis. Kyousuke khawatir, akan terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Tambah lagi. Kecepatan larinya semakin ia tingkatkan tatkala firasat buruk semakin menghantuinya. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan protes dari orang-orang yang hampir ditabraknya. Tapi Kyousuke tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Tenma.

Ketukan dinamis dari sepatu yang bertubrukan keras dengan aspal jalan, menemani langkah pemuda berambut navy blue yang saat ini mengenakan seragam sepak bola SMP Raimon bernomor punggung sepuluh.

Kyousuke mengusap dahinya dengan lengan kanan. Peluh mulai turun membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Wajahnya terlihat semakin khawatir saat mendapati gerbang sekolahnya terbuka lebar. Artinya, kekasihnya yang paling ia kasihi tengah berada disekolah itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tenma, tunggu aku!" serunya lantang dan semakin mempercepat ayunan kakinya sendiri.

Kyousuke menapakan kakinya ditanah lapangan sepak bola SMP Raimon. Ia sempat berhenti untuk beberapa saat, menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu kencang. Ia mendapati bahwa dilapangan tersebut tak ada satupun orang.

"Dimana kau, Tenma?" tanya Kyousuke entah pada siapa. Kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari dimana sosok bocah berambut coklat yang sampai saat ini belum ia temukan.

Kyousuke memutuskaan untuk mencari Tenma kedalam gedung sekolah. Paling tidak, tidak akan ada yang memandangnya aneh jika ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Tenma ke seleluruh penjuru gedung sekolah. Wajar saja, sekarang hari minggu. Tidak akan ada siswa yang mau mengorbankan hari liburnya yang berharga hanya untuk datang kesekolah.

Tanpa rasa takut, dijelajahinya sendiri seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengingat bahwa gedung sekolah Raimon memang cukup luas, berjalan-jalan seorang diri dihari minggu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. Yah, memang suasana siang hari tidak semencekam malam. Tetapi, tetap saja jika kau hanya seorang diri.

"Tenma!" teriak Kyousuke dengan lantang. Tanpa mengenal rasa lelah, ia meneriakan satu nama yang sama berulang kali.

"Tenma!"

Tanganya dengan lincah membuka pintu-pintu ruangan yang berada disekitarnya. Ruang-ruang kelas, semuanya ia buka. Berharap agar permata manisnya berada disana. Namun nihil. Tak ada satupun ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat sesosok bernama Tenma.

Kyousuke mulai frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gerakan kencang, membuat rambutnya agak terlihat sedikit berantakan. Desahan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. Tenma, sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Tidak tahukah bahwa striker SMP Raimon kita ini tengah merisaukanmu?

Sangat merisaukanmu…

"Hiks…"

Kyousuke tersentak. Segera ia menghentikan aksi stress yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tanpa berfikir negative tentang suara tersebut, Kyousuke segera berlari kearah dimana suara isakan itu berasal.

'_Semoga itu Tenma!' _batin Kyousuke penuh harap.

Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan kecepatan disaat ia menggiring bola kearah gawang lawan. Tangannya yang biasa ia lesakan kedalam kantong celananya, kini ikut berayun seirama dengan kedua kakinya.

Lama kelamaan, ritme langkah kaki yang diciptakan Kyousuke melambat. Seiring dengan mata senjanya yang menatap objek manis yang sedari tadi ia cari. Langkahnya mulai teratur. Senyum lembut ia sunggingkan kepada kepada sosok yang sepertinya terlihat rapuh itu.

"Tenma…" panggil Kyousuke dengan nada lembut. Yah, memang tidak terlalu terdengar lembut. Tapi paling tidak, Kyousuke sudah mencoba menghilangkan sifat dinginnya jika dihadapan Tenma. Hanya dihadapan Tenma. Dan Yuuichi Nii-sannya tentu saja.

Tenma, sosok yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkan oleh Kyousuke itu hanya terduduk lesu sembari melesakan kepalanya didalam lengan yang memeluk lututnya dengan lemah. Disamping kirinya, terdapat sebuah bola sepak yang diyakini oleh Kyousuke baru saja diambil oleh tenma.

Karena saat ini posisi Tenma tengah bersandar didepan pintu gudang yang terbuka sedikit.

Kyousuke tersenyum miris. Tidak tega mendapati kekasih hatinya itu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya. Suara dinamis mulai terdengar lagi dari kaki Kyousuke. Saat ini, pemuda berambut navy blue itu tengah mencoba mendekati orang yang ia cintai.

"Tenma…"

Lagi, Kyousuke memanggilnya dengan halus. Ia berlutut didepan Tenma yang masih saja dalam posisinya semula. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kyousuke bisa mendengar sedikit dari isakan Tenma yang sepertinya ia tahan.

"Aku… tidak berguna ya?" tanya Tenma tiba-tiba dengan suara yang jelas parau.

Kyousuke menghela nafas. "Tidak Tenma. Jangan berfikiran seperti itu," tangan besar nan hangat miliknya, ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan rambut kekasih bermata sapphire blue-nya yang imut.

Tenma menengadahkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Kyousuke mencelos. Hatinya seperti tersayat saat menatap wajah Tenma yang sendu. Tak secerah saat ia mengatakan _'Sakka yarou ze!'. _Matanya yang biasa memancarkan aura hangat, kini tergenang oleh lelehan air mata.

"Tapi, semuanya karena aku!" jerit Tenma kalap. Emosi akan dirinya sendiri kembali menguap dari dalam hatinya. Ia kini menangis dengan isakan yang kuat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kyousuke dengan gerakan cepat segera merengkuh tubuh rapuh Tenma kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Iamerasakan bahwa kedua tangan Tenma mencengkram erat seragam dibagian dadanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merasakan bahwa seragamnya mulai basah ditempat yang sama.

"Kyousuke…" Tenma mengucapkan nama dari kekasihnya itu dengan suara bercampur dengan isakan. Pemuda bermata senja itu semakin merapatkan dekapannya. Ia ciumi pucuk kepala Tenma dengan lembut. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari rambut coklat Tenma.

"A-aku… bodoh… kapten yang b-bodoh!" maki Tenma kepada dirinya sendiri. Keadaan menangis semakin membuat kalimatnya terputus-putus.

Kyousuke menggigit bibir dalam bagian bawahnya. Kupingnya serasa berdengung nyaring tatkala mendengar lirihan pilu dari Tenma. Cengkraman Tenma juga semakin erat pada seragamnya. Mungkin, seragamnya kini sudah tidak serapih saat awal ia kenakan.

Masih dengan terisak, Tenma menjauhkan badannya dari dekapan Kyousuke. Sedangkan sang pendekap hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tenma, memandangi dada bidang Kyousuke yang saat ini masih terbungkus oleh seragam sepak bola.

Tangan kananya sedikit terulur untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyousuke bingung. Jemari lentik Tenma menelusuri dada Kyousuke dengan perlahan. Tenma yang tidak tahu bahwa itu membuat Kyousuke sedikit berjengit, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Pasti sakit ya, Kyousuke?" tanya Tenma dengan suara melirih. Mata birunya memandang mata orange Kyousuke dengan berkaca-kaca.

Konsentrasi Kyousuke sedikit buyar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil untuk kembali berkonsentrasi. Jangan sampai kekasih mungilnya ini menyangka bahwa kyousuke tidak meladeninya.

"Ng, apanya?" tanya Kyousuke yang memang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti.

Tenma menarik kembali tangannya, dan itu sedikit membuat Kyousuke bernafas lega. Ia merasa merinding tatkala jari jemari Tenma menelusuri tiap jengkal dadanya dengan pelan, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tenma menatap lantai dengan pandangan nanar. Tidak berani menatap paras tampan dari sang pujaan hati. "Waktu itu, kau kan melindungiku. Kau terkena tendangan dari salah satu pemain SMP Mannouzaka yang sebenarnya sengaja diarahkan padaku… tepat disini." Tenma menunjuk dada Kyousuke, tepat disaat kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyousuke tersenyum. Ia genggam tangan kanan Tenma yang tadi menunjuk dadanya. Ia genggam dengan lembut, dan ia kecup punggung tangannya dengan mesra. "Itu memang tugasku, Tenma…" Kyousuke memberi jeda sedikit. "Melindungimu adalah tugasku, semenjak kau resmi menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihku,"

Tenma memandang Kyousuke dengan pandangan terharu. Ia mulai berani memandang Kyousuke, langsung kearah matanya. Dan ia dapatkan adalah, kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Tenma bahagia tadi.

Dengan perlahan, Kyousuke menarik tangan kanan Tenma untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa jantung Kyousuke serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tenma memandang Kyousuke, meminta penjelasan atas tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"Setiap aku bersamamu, jantungku selalu seperti ini," senyum tulus terukir diwajah Kyousuke yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu. "Dan kau tahu? Saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ia akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang ini." lanjut Kyousuke lembut.

"K-Kyousuke…" Tenma tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang jelas, saat ini ia ingin memeluk tubuh dari seseorang yang menghiasi hatinya itu. Tsurugi kyousuke.

**.**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke X Matsukaze Tenma**

**.**

Tsurugi menyambut halus tubuh Tenma yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mengelus rambut beraroma vanilla milik Tenma dengan seksama. Keduanya saling menikmati masa-masa pelukan manis ini.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Tenma melihat _captain band_ berwarna merah yang terjatuh disamping bola yang tadi ia ambil. _Captain band _yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan emosi, lantaran ia tak mampu menjadi kapten yang baik.

"AHRGH!" jerit Tenma dengan keras. Ia hempaskan tubuh Kyousuke begitu saja kearah lantai didepannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan tampang frustasi.

Kyousuke kaget bukan main. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh terlentang akibat didorong oleh Tenma. Kepanikan langsung melanda Kyousuke disaat mendapati Tenma menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tenma! Berhenti! Itu menyakitimu!" seru Kyousuke dengan nada khawatir. Ia langsung mendekati Tenma kembali dan berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang mencoba untuk menjambak rambutnya lebih kencang lagi.

Tenma bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia memegangi kepalanya sembari memekik kecewa. Ia kembali menumpahkan air mata yang sangat tak ingin dilihat Kyousuke. "Aku kapten yang bodoh!" jerit Tenma dengan diiringi air mata yang mengalir deras hingga kelehernya, karena mendongak.

Kyousuke juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan Tenma. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Tenma malah semakin menjadi-jadi dalam menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Semakin membuat Kyousuke gelisah.

"Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya dirawat dirumah sakit! Aku yang membuat Raimon kalah telak dalam pertandingan! Aku-akulah kapten yang bodoh! Satu-satunya orang yang tak mengalami luka sedikitpun!"

Tenma kembali mengingat-ngingat dimana saat pertandingan persahabatan antara SMP Raimon dan SMP Mannouzaka yang diadakan kemarin malah menjadi ajang pembantaian oleh SMP Mannouzaka. Mungkin, balas dendam atas kekalahan mereka di pertandingan Holy Road.

Shindou yang masih belum boleh terjun kelapangan sepak bola, tetap menyerahkan jabatan kaptennya kepada Tenma. Pada awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Hingga salah seorang dari pemain SMP Mannouzaka memulai untuk membantai SMP Raimon.

Anehnya, rata-rata yang mereka serang adalah Tenma. Dan hal itu membuat semua teman-temannya sibuk melindungi Tenma. Semua anggota Sepak Bola Raimon mulai berjatuhan lantaran tidak kuat mengikuti pertandingan. Termasuk Kyousuke yang terkena tendangan bola paling kuat dari tendangan yang lain.

Tapi, Syukurlah Kyousuke hanya terkena satu kali.

Itu juga karena ia melindungi Tenma. Menghadang bola dengan dadanya sendiri.

Pertandingan meraih skor 04-01 yang diungguli oleh SMP Mannouzaka.

Raimon kalah, semua pemainnya mengalami luka cukup serius. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak menerima luka sedikitpun karena perlindungan teman-temannya. Tenma merasa tidak becus dalam menjalani tugasnya sebagai kapten.

Tenma mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Ia mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi menjauhi _captain band _berwarna merah itu. benda yang paling tidak ingin Tenma lihat dengan kedua mata birunya.

"Tenma!" reflek, Kyousuke segera menarik tangan kiri Tenma, membuat pemuda Pegasus itu jatuh kepelukan pemuda pemilik dari 'Kensei Lancelot'.

Kyousuke memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dipeluknya erat pinggang Tenma yang ramping. Tenma memberontak. Meminta untuk dilepaskan oleh Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke, lepaskan!" seru Tenma sembari memukuli kedua punggung tangan kekasihnya yang terkunci erat didepan perutnya.

"Tidak akan!" balas Kyousuke dengan lebih mempererat pelukan dipinggang Tenma.

Makin lama, pukulan Tenma semakin melemah. Akhirnya Tenma memegangi kedua telapak tangan Kyousuke dengan masih tetap menangis. Kyousuke tersenyum tenang. Diletakan dagunya diatas pundak kiri Tenma.

Air mata Tenma masih mengalir, meskipun tidak sederas saat ia menjeritkan kesalahannya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dilorong sekolah yang berada diarea gudang. Tenma masih menangis tanpa suara, sedangkan Kyousuke hanya diam. terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Air mata masih menjadi sesuatu yang melapisi wajah dan leher dari bocah manis dan polos itu. Tenma tetap mengeluarkan air matanya sembari memandang lantai. Tak menyadari bahwa sosok dibelakangnya itu tengah bernafas dengan ritme memburu. Makin lama, makin terasa ditengkuk Tenma.

"Tenma…"

DEG! Tenma merasa lehernya merinding. Ia baru saja mendengar Kyousuke memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang berat. Dan lagi, ia mengucapkannya tepat didepan leher Tenma. Deru nafas dari kalimat Kyousuke semakin memperkuat frekuensi merinding dari Tenma.

"Tenma…"

Panggilan kedua membuat Tenma lemas seketika. Panggilan yang kini dilontarkan dengan nada yang agak terdengar sexy, membuat kakinya serasa tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri. Tenma mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Terlebih saat…

"K-Kyousuke?" tanya Tenma takut-takut. Pasalnya saat ini, ia merasa ada yang menciumi perpotongan lehernya dengan kecupan ringan. Dan itu adalah, Kyousuke. Kekasih tampannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu melayang hingga kelangit ketujuh, Tenma~"

Tenma mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Kyousuke barusan? Apa ia berniat untuk melemparkan Tenma kelangit ketujuh dengan kenshinnya? Jika memang benar, kejam sekali dia!

"Kyousuke! Kenapa kau sekej– AH! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyousuke?!" pekik Tenma tertahan. Pasalnya saat ini, Kyousuke menyelipkan tangan kanannya kebelakang leher, dan juga tangan kiri yang berada diantara sela belakang lututnya. Dan dengan begitu…

Kyousuke mengangkatnya dengan gaya _bridal style._

"Kyousuke! Turunkan aku, cepat!" seruan protes mulai terdengar dari pemuda Pegasus itu. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah… seringai yang mengerikan dimata Tenma. Tenma merasa akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi padanya sesaat lagi.

Kyousuke menggendong Tenma menuju ke dalam gudang. Dengan kaki, ia menutup pintu gudangnya –tak lupa untuk menguncinya dengan susah payah–. Didalam gudang yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan berbagai macam alat olahraga ini terlalu bersih untuk dikatakan sebagai gudang.

Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya Tenma diatas sebuah matras besar berwarna hitam. Kyousuke segera merangkak keatasnya. Mengurung pemuda bermata sapphire blue didalam 'kuasa'nya. Yang dikurung hanya mampu menatap Kyousuke dengan pandangan takut. Terang saja, karena Kyousuke memandangnya bagaikan serigala kelaparan yang menemukan mangsanya.

"K-Kyousuke, apa yang mau kau lakukan…?" Tenma bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu, Tenma?" goda Kyousuke sembari tersenyum nakal. Membuat Tenma semakin ngeri sendiri.

'_Aku harus bisa membuat Tenma melupakan masalahnya. Ya, harus…'_

Kyousuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tenma dengan perlahan. Tenma segera menutup matanya, tak berani memandang mata senja setajam mata elang milik kekasihnya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Deru nafas hangat milik Kyousuke mulai menerpa wajah manisnya yang berkerut tidak tenang.

Tentu saja. Karena semua ini adalah pengalaman pertama Tenma. Semuanya. Termasuk ciuman.

Tenma menegang saat merasakan ada sebuah benda lunak yang agak dingin menekan bibirnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan mendapati bahwa wajah kekasihnya itu sangatlah dekat dengannya.

Satu kecupan manis dibibir Tenma, ia berikan dalam jeda waktu lima detik. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, karena Kyousuke mencoba meninggalkan kesan bagi Tenma yang memang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman seorang 'laki-laki'.

"Ciuman pertamamu, Tenma…" kata Kyousuke lembut, lalu mencium dahi Tenma dengan mesra.

Wajah Tenma yang mulanya tegang, kini mulai relax sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa takutnya entah menguap kemana disaat dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan yang lembut dari Kyousuke. Sangat lembut.

Kyousuke tersenyum senang saat mendapati Tenma yang mulai berwajah relax. Maka dari itu, kembali ia pangu bibir mungil Tenma dalam sebuah ciuman, yang tentunya lebih panjang.

Masih. Tenma masih menunjukan bahwa ia masih tegang atas semua hal yang Kyousuke lakukan terhadapnya, tetapi tidak setegang saat awal. Sepertinya Tenma mulai bisa membiasakan diri.

Dirasa Tenma sudah mulai tenang, ia mulai menekan bibirnya dan melumat bibir mungil Tenma dengan perlahan. Perlahan seolah bibir Tenma adalah porselen yang jika diperlakukan secara kasar, maka ia akan terpecah berkeping-keping.

Pemuda yang sangat mencintai sepak bola itu mulai terbawa oleh permainan lembut Kyousuke. Ia mulai bisa menggerakan bibirnya, mengimbangi gerakan bibir Kyousuke yang menari-nari diatas bibirnya. Merasa Tenma mulai terbiasa, Kyousuke dengan sabar menjilati bibir atas dan bawah Tenma dengan perlahan.

Dijilatinya dengan sabar. Dibawanya juga sang lidah untuk menelusuri garis perbatasan antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah dari pemuda penembang lagu 'Soyokaze Dream' itu. Tenma merasakan sensasi geli dibibirnya. Nikmat sangat. Tanpa sadar, Tenma mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang bagi kyousuke bagaikan bahan bakar baginya.

"Ngg…hahh…"

Kyousuke memanfaatkannya. Dilesakan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Tenma disaat pemiliknya lengah dan membuka mulutnya dikala mendesah.

Kyousuke mulai menguasai sepenuhnya bagian dalam dari mulut sang kekasih. Lumatan-lumatan kasar mulai ia berikan secara berkala pada bibir Tenma. Diabsennya serentetan gigi kokoh milik Tenma dengan gerakan sensual. Disapanya langit-langit mulut Tenma dengan ujung lidahnya. Membuat sang pemilik mulut langsung mendesah tertahan.

"Hngg…hhh…hhh"

Semangat Kyousuke semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia lumat habis bibir kekasihnya hingga bengkak. Tapi, baik Tenma maupun Kyousuke serasa tak peduli. Begitu Kyousuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia menempelkan dahinya kedahi Tenma. Mengagumi paras indah dari sang malaikat hati.

Kyousuke mulai menindih Tenma dengan keseluruhan, membuat kejantanannya menimpah dan bergesekan pelan dengan kejantanan Tenma yang sepertinya mulai tegang.

"Ahh…hmm…" desah Tenma sembari memejamkan mata. Merasakan sensasi nikmat tatkala bagian pribadinya tersentuh dengan kejantanan Kyousuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

Seringai tercetak jelas diwajah Kyousuke. Tangan nakalnya mulai menarik keluar baju seragam sepak bola Tenma yang dimasukan kedalam celana. Tangannya merayap kedalam baju yang Tenma kenakan. Membelai perutnya dengan gerakan memutar dan perlahan. Pemuda berwajah manis itu segera berjengit dan menatap Kyousuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyousu- nnhhh…" kalimat Tenma terputus oleh desahannya sendiri. Tangannya mulai bergetar saat merasakan sensasi geli yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu diarea perutnya.

Pemuda berambut navy blue itu asyik membelai daerah perut hingga pinggang Tenma. Memberikan belaian-belaian mesra yang membuat Tenma bergelinjang menahan hasratnya. Dicengkramnya kedua sisi matras yang saat ini tengah ditidurinya.

Dengan tetap mempertahankan belaiannya, Kyousuke mendekatkan wajahnya menuju dua kancing teratas yang terdapat diseragam Tenma. Menjilat kancing terbawah dengan gerakan sensual. Tenma yang melihatnya mulai berfantasi jika Kyousuke tengah menjilat dadanya dengan gerakan yang sama.

Seringai Kyousuke makin melebar. Dengan gerakan lambat, dibukanya kedua kancing itu menggunakan giginya. Membuat pemuda bermata sapphire blue itu malu untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Berniat untuk menggoda Tenma, Kyousuke mengangkat baju Tenma dengan perlahan. Diciuminya setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai 'terbebas' dari benda yang menurut Kyousuke menghalangi. Kyousuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat satu lagi gerakan memutar disekitar pusar pemuda pecinta sepak bola itu.

"Nggh… Kyousu…ke…mmmhh… ge-geli…" desah Tenma dengan mendongakan kepalanya. Cengkramannya semakin menguat tatkala tubuhnya semakin banyak menerima rangsangan dari Kyousuke. Bajunya kini sudah terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana. Tenma sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Tenma…" panggil Kyousuke dengan nada menggoda. Tenma yang tadinya memejamkan mata, akhirnya menatap kearah sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ingin untuk melanjutkannya?" dengan satu genggaman yang cukup kuat, Kyousuke langsung menggenggam kejantanan Tenma yang sudah berdiri tegak dibalik celananya.

"AH!" pemuda berambut coklat itu membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa ada sebuah sensasi aneh yang menjalar didaerah pribadinya itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Honey…" genggaman tangan Kyousuke semakin erat dikejantanan Tenma yang semakin tegang. Kini genggamannya disertai dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut yang membuat Tenma menjerit nikmat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri dengan ritme yang tak beraturan.

"Annhh… hnn… Kyou…suke… lanjut…haahh…kan…" jawab Tenma dengan susah payah.

Kyousuke menyeringai senang. Tempo pijatannya semakin ia tingkatkan tatkala melihat reaksi Tenma yang terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Masih terbungkus 'pengaman' saja Tenma sudah sesensitive ini. Bagaimana jika tangan Kyousuke langsung menyapa kulit bagian pribadi Tenma tersebut?

"Aku tidak dengar, sayang~" goda Kyousuke sekali lagi.

"Sesukamu…ahhh… a-aku…ngghh…mi-milikmu!" entah kerasukan apa pemuda polos bermarga Matsukaze itu, ia mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya dengan begitu gamblang. Kata-kata yang semakin membuat Kyousuke bersemangat.

"Ya, kau milikku, Tenma~" sekarang, giliran celana beserta _underwear_ Tenma yang Kyousuke turunkan dengan sempurna. Ia buka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang menutupi kaki indah Tenma dengan penuh kelembutan. Membuat Tenma merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyousuke.

Tak ada satu helaipun benang yang kini menutupi tubuh polos Tenma. Tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas. Lekukan tubuhnya begitu indah, membuat Kyousuke memandangnya dengan penuh gairah. Tenma langsung melakukan aksi protes kecil yang dimata Kyousuke sangatlah manis.

"A-aku malu, kyousuke! Jangan memandangku begitu!" protes Tenma dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi tubuhmu indah Tenma. Kulitmu lembut dan wangi vanilla. Ahhh… aku jadi ingin mengecup seluruh kulitmu, menandakan jika kau adalah milikku,"

'**BLUSH'. **Ucapan disertai dengan desahan Kyousuke membuat wajah Tenma memerah seperti lobster panggang. Mulutnya mengkerucut kesal sembari mengeluarkan beberapa gerutuan. Kyousuke menjadi gemas seketika saat menatapnya.

Mata Tenma yang mulanya menatap dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya, kini beralih kearah kyousuke yang tengah membuka semua 'atribut' yang menutupi tubuhnya. Memperlihat tubuh yang lebih besar dan lebih manly dari Tenma. Mata birunya memandang tubuh Kyousuke dengan pandangan takjub.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Tenma?"

Lagi, wajah Tenma mengeluarkan semburat merah yang manis. Pandangan matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal dari tubuh Kyousuke. Namun, matanya langsung menatap nanar kearah dada pemuda tampan yang berada diatasnya.

"Memar…" lirih Tenma dengan wajah sedih.

'_Oh, damn it!' _Kyousuke merutuk dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membuat Tenma melupakan segala masalah yang dialaminya kemarin. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karena sebuah luka –yang sangat tak berarti bagi Kyousuke–, Tenma-nya yang manis itu kembali bersedih.

Air mata Tenma mulai mengalir lagi. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya. Tapi Kyousuke tidak kehabisan akal. Dijilatinya kedua mata Tenma secara bergantian, berniat untuk menghapus kristal bening yang menggenangi pipi kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa, Tenma. Asal kau melupakan masalahmu, luka ini akan sembuh…"

Kyousuke mencium bibir mungil Tenma lagi. Kini sebuah ciuman yang lebih bergairah, panas dan membuat nafsu membahana. Tenma membelalakan matanya disaat merasakan bahwa Kyousuke dalam keadaan bernafsu.

Ia lumat habis bibir Tenma dengan gerakan yang teramat sensual. Lidahnya mengeksploitasi keseluruhan mulut Tenma tanpa terkecuali. Tangan kanannya mengelus paha bagian dalam pemuda Pegasus itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai mesra rambut coklat lembut kekasihnya.

"Mmmhh…Kyou…su…ngghh…ke…"Tenma merasakan sesuatu yang aneh namun terasa nikmat didalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak tatkala Kyousuke melakukan suatu hal yang 'baru' bagi Tenma.

Kyousuke memutus ciumannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Tenma merasa kehilangan. Tapi itu tak lama karena Kyousuke langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Tenma. Menghembuskan nafas yang sanggup membuat kekasihnya mendesah.

"Ahhh…"

Dikecupnya perlahan leher Tenma yang sensitive itu. lidahnya mulai terjulur untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel disekitar leher Tenma. Menjilatinya dengan penuh penghayatan, dari mulai bahunya kirinya, hingga kebelakang daun telinga.

"Mhhh…aku…hhhh…menyukainya,"

Kyousuke tersenyum senang ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya. Ia gigit, hisap, lalu menjilat leher Tenma. Membuat banyak tanda _Kissmark_ pada leher jenjang Tenma.

"Tenma…"

Kyousuke mencium pucuk kepala Tenma, lalu turun hingga hidung, turun lagi menuju kedua pipinya, seterusnya dagu, hingga turun kebagian leher sebelah kanan Tenma. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada leher kiri Tenma sebelumnya.

"Ngahh…hemm…mmhh…" Tenma mencengkram erat kedua sisi matras hingga menjadi berbekas. Tenma serasa gila disaat mendapatkan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyousuke ditubuhnya.

"_You are_…"

Kini turun kebawah, Kyousuke melahap satu nipple Tenma yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Ia lumat dan hisap dengan semangat, sedangkan nipple yang satunya lagi ia manjakan dengan tangannya. Memutar-mutar nipplenya dan memberikan cubitan-cubitan gemas.

"Ahhh! Kyousuke… geli… mmhhh…" Tenma terus saja mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya yang sexy secara tak karuan. Lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sebagai pelampiasan.

"…_so beautifull_…"

Pemuda bermata senja itu menggigit gemas nipple Tenma, membuat sang pemuda bermata biru itu mengerang keras.

"Ahhh!" Tenma mengerang nikmat. saat Kyousuke beralih pindah menuju nipple yang satunya, tangan kanan Tenma reflek menjambak lembut rambut Kyousuke. Menautkan kelima jarinya diantara helaian surai navy blue milik kekasih tampannya itu.

"…_my princess_."

Setelah puas dengan nipple Tenma, ia beranjak kembali menuju perut yang sebelumnya sempat ia goda. Dijilatinya perut berkulit mulus milik Tenma dengan buas. Sedangkan yang dijilati hanya bisa menggelinjang karena menikmatinya.

"_I love you_…"

Kyousuke menggenggam kejantanan Tenma yang sempat terabaikan. Ia genggam milik kekasihnya itu dengan hangat. Diberikannya pijatan-pijatan lembut dikejantanan Tenma yang membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ohhh…Hahh…Kyousukehhh…Huhh…Nnnhh…" jambakan Tenma semakin kuat dirambut Kyousuke. Membuat Kyousuke semakin bernafsu untuk memiliki kekasihnya itu.

"…_so much_…"

"AHH!" Tenma menjerit sakit. Ia merasakan ada tiga buah jari yang langsung menerobos lubangnya secara bersamaan. Oh, itu menyakitkan...

"K-Kyousuke, sakit…" mata Tenma mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Tapi Kyousuke hanya diam dan menatap Tenma dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tarik tengkuk Tenma dengan satu tangannya yang bebas hingga membuat tubuhnya setengah terduduk. Kyousuke mencium bibir Tenma dengan halus dan lembut. Mencoba membuat Tenma tenang dengan penetrasi yang ia lakukan.

Kyousuke memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang sempit Tenma. Melakukan gerakan zigzag dan juga memutar. Berniat untuk membuatnya menjadi agak longgar dan muat untuk dimasuki oleh kejantannya.

"ssshh…mmhh!" Tenma memukul-mukul matras yang ia tiduri dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba mencari pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang ia alami. Tetapi, satu sodokan kuat dari jari Kyousuke membuatnya merasa melayang seketika.

Tenma segera memutus ciumannya secara paksa, dan mendesah kuat. "AHH!".

Kyousuke menyeringai. Dia telah menemukan titik prostat dari Tenma. Dilesakannya sekali lagi ketiga jarinya, dan mendapati reaksi yang sama.

"Ahhh… ahhnn… Kyousuke… i-itu… tadi…apahh?" tanya Tenma dengan semua desahannya.

"Prostatmu, sayang~" Kyousuke mencabut ketiga jarinya sehingga membuat Tenma merasa kehilangan untuk sekali lagi. Senyum iblis Kyousuke tunjukan tatkala melihat ekspresi kehilangan dari Tenma.

Dengan pelan, ia membuka kedua paha Tenma. Tubuhnya menyondong dan mencium bibir Tenma yang kini sudah terbaring lagi. Kyousuke lagi-lagi menciumnya dengan kasar, mencoba membuat Tenma terfokus pada ciumannya, sedangkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah tegak ia arahkan kedalam lubang Tenma. Bermaksud untuk memasukinya.

"MMHH! NGGHH!" Tenma mencoba menjerit, tetapi terhalang dengan ciuman yang diberikan Kyousuke. Bisa kita lihat bahwa kini wajah Kyousuke tengah mengerenyit menahan sakit disaat lubang ketat Tenma seolah mencoba untuk memipihkan kejantanan Kyousuke yang hendak menyatu dengan tubuh Tenma.

Tetapi, dalam satu hentakan saja, kejantanan Kyousuke sudah tertanam sepenuhnya didalam lubang Tenma. Memenuhi tubuh Tenma. Tetapi hal itu membuat Tenma merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, dan kembali menitikan air mata. Tangannya mencakar punggung Kyousuke sebanyak dua kali.

Kyousuke mendiamkan kejantanannya, membiarkan Tenma membiasakan diri. "Maafkan aku, Tenma. Tapi aku janji, setelah ini kau akan merasakan nikmatnya,"

Tenma hanya mengangguk sebisanya. Dirinya terdiam disaat Kyousuke menjilati kedua matanya yang berair dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa bahwa Tenma sudah beradaptasi, Kyousuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Membuat gerakan keluar masuk didalam tubuh Tenma.

Gerakan yang mulanya lambat, kini mulai berganti menjadi sodokan keras dikala Tenma mulai mendesah nikmat. Dilesakannya berkali-kali kejantanannya, berharap agar segera menemukan prostat Tenma sekali lagi.

"Nnnhh…Hahh…ahhh…ohhh…terus… terussh..lebih…cepat…"

"_As your commad, my sweetheart!_" sesuai dengan keinginan Tenma, Kyousuke mempercepat gerakannya. Memasukan kejantannya jauh kedasar dari lubang Tenma.

"A-AH!" tiba-tiba, Tenma menjerit nikmat dengan kepala mendongak keatas. Lelehan saliva keluar dari mulutnya dan mengaliri pipinya.

Lagi, Kyousuke menyeringai. Ia rasa, ia sudah berhasil menemukan titik prostat Tenma lagi. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Tenma?" tanya Kyousuke dengan nada manis.

"Ohhh…nikmat…" jawab Tenma dengan jujur.

"Apanya yang nikmat?"

"Ahh…saat…saat…p-prostatku…tersentuh…oohh…olehmu!"

Intensitas seringaian dari Kyousuke semakin bertambah. Ia menarik kejantannya hinggga tinggal kepalanya saja. "Seperti ini?" dan langsung ia masukan dengan cepat dan tepat menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras.

"NGAAHH!" otot-otot Tenma serasa lemas. Mata birunya mulai mengeluarkan air tatkala tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang begitu terasa. Saliva mulai keluar dari mulut Tenma yang langsung dijilat dengan senang hati oleh Kyousuke.

Kyousuke terus menerjang Tenma dengan lesakan kejantanannya berkali-kali. Agar kejantanan kekasihnya itu tidak terlantar, ia pijat dengan lembut beriringan dengan setiap sodokan yang Kyousuke berikan padanya.

Tenma merasa dirinya melayang. Dimanja oleh Kyousuke didua titik sekaligus. Dan tentu saja tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh milik Kyousuke juga menjadi rangsangan tersendiri bagi Tenma. Baginya, Kyousuke sangatlah sexy disaat seperti ini.

Tenma sudah bisa melupakan masalahnya. Ia sudah tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan yang juga membuat Kyousuke resah sendiri. Kini, bocah Pegasus yang manis ini sudah bisa lepas dari masalahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tenma mulai merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Perutnya menegang dan seperti merasakan 'panggilan alam' secara dadakan. "K-Kyousuke… aku…ke-napa?" tanya Tenma dengan mimik wajah agak takut.

Kyousuke sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu hendak klimaks. Lantaran milik Tenma yang masih berada didalam genggaman Kyousuke berkedat-kedut menandakan bahwa akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Unnghh… itu tidak apa-apa, Tenma. Itu malah akan terasa nikmat…" Kyousuke berusaha menjawab ditengah-tengah desahannya.

"Nggh… Kyou-Kyousuke…a-aku…hahhhh…."

"Ayo…b-bersama, Tenma! Aku juga mau…ahhhh…" Kyousuke menyemburkan lahar putih hangat kedalam lubang Tenma. Dan disaat yang sama, Tenma juga menumpahkan cairannya ketangan Kyousuke. Tenma memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sperma hangat milik Kyousuke memenuhi lubangnya.

"Aishiteru yo~, Tenma…"

**.**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke X Matsukaze Tenma**

**.**

Kyousuke baru saja kembali dari ruang klub sepak bola. Ia mengambil dua buah baju ganti berupa baju bola –yang sama persis seperti yang mereka pakai saat awal– untuk mereka kenakan. Beruntung, gudang berada didekat sebuah kamar kecil, sehingga mereka bisa membersihkan diri seadanya. Dan juga matras yang menjadi saksi bisu atas hubungan mereka barusan.

"Tenma, pakai ini…" Kyousuke memberikan sepasang baju sepak bola bernomor punggung…

"Kyousuke, ini punyamu!" Tenma menunjukan angka sepuluh yang tertera dipunggung seragam yang kini ia pegang. Tetapi, alangkah tercengangnya Tenma saat mendapati Kyousuke sudah mengenakan baju miliknya yang bernomor punggung delapan.

Begitu selesai menegakan kerah dan membiarkan bajunya tergantung keluar, Kyousuke berbalik dengan senyum. "Aku memang sengaja menyuruhmu untuk memakai baju milikku,"

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Tenma tidak paham. Akhirnya ia juga ikut mengenakan baju Kyousuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin…" jawab Kyousuke sekenanya. _'Aku ingin menunjukan pada semua yang melihat, jika kau adalah milikku! Si nomor punggung sepuluh dari SMP Raimon!'_

Setelah selesai berbenah diri, Kyousuke dan Tenma berjalan beriringan untuk menuju keluar gedung sekolah. Yah, walaupun jalan Tenma sedikit terseok-seok lantaran perih yang masih menjalari tubuh bagian selatannya.

"Daijoubu ka?" Kyousuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Nandemo nai yo," jawab Tenma sembari tersenyum manis.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diluar gedung sekolah, didapati mereka sebuah mobil hitam yang terkesan mewah terparkir manis didepan pintu keluar.

"Itu siapa, Kyousuke?" tanya Tenma penasaran kepada kekasihnya yang juga menatap mobil tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Entahlah, saat aku datang kemari, mobil itu belum ada."

Baru saja mereka hendak memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu, seorang pemuda berambut sewarna blueberry dengan mengenakan jersey sepak bola berwarna kuning turun dari mobil hitam tersebut, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyum sumringah.

"Tenma! Tsurugi!" jerit pemuda bermata teal itu senang. Membuat dua orang yang hendak dihampirinya memandang terkejut.

"Loh, Yukimura? Bagaimana bisa kau–"

"Yo, kalian sudah 'selesai?" baru saja Tenma hendak menanyakan pasal bagaimana pemuda berelemen es itu bisa berada disini, seorang pria tampan –jika tidak ingin dikatakan imut– yang mengenakan jacket hijau dengan bulu putih disekitar lehernya menyapa mereka dengan senyum ramah yang sudah biasa terpatri diwajahnya.

"Fubuki-san?"

"Oh, aku dan Yukimura bisa berada disini karena telepon dari Endou yang mengatakan jika kau sedang terkena masalah, Tenma. Ia menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu karena ia sedang sibuk mengurusi anggota sepak bola Raimon yang dirawat dirumah sakit," Fubuki memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya. Ia menggunakan waktu jeda untuk merangkul Yukimura yang ada disampingnya.

"Yukimura yang mengetahuinya, hendak ikut bersamaku kemari. Jadinya kami berada disini sekarang. Tapi rasanya, Tsurugi sudah berhasil menghiburmu ya? Yahh… sia-sia dong kita datang kesini," lanjut Fubuki seolah-olah kecewa. Padahal ia hanya ingin meledek pasangan KyouTen yang kini berwajah merah.

"Tenma, kau mau menjenguk teman-temanmu dirumah sakit?" Yukimura bertanya kepada Tenma yang sepertinya tengah malu berat.

"Umh, boleh!" seru Tenma semangat. Ia sengat senang jika dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf dan terimakasih. Lalu tersenyum dengan riang, agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir padanya. Terlebih pada Endou-kantoku.

"Kalau begitu ayo, akan kuantarkan kalian berdua kesana," Fubuki tersenyum manis sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobil hitam yang ternyata adalah miliknya.

"Emh, Tenma… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yukimura, Fubuki menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mencari kunci mobil disakunya.

"Tanya apa?" sahut Tenma ramah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam gud-mmph!" pertanyaan Yukimura terputus lantaran tangan lembut Fubuki membekap mulutnya.

"Ah, jangan pikirkan pertanyaan Yukimura tadi ya~. Lebih baik kita segera menuju kerumah sakit!" dengan senyum canggung, Fubuki segera menggeret Yukimura untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Uh! Apa yang senpai lakukan?! Aku hanya bertanya!" protes Yukimura kesal.

"Jangan tanyakan diwaktu yang tidak tepat!" bisik Fubuki mencoba menjelaskan. _'Kau masih polos untuk mengetahui hal ini!'._

Fubuki dan Yukimura yang awalnya tengah mencari Tenma di gedung sekolah –setelah bertanya kepada Aki–, mendapati suara-suara aneh saat mereka berada didekat gudang. Fubuki yang mengetahui arti dari suara-suara tersebut langsung menutup kedua telinga Yukimura dan menariknya keluar gedung.

Astaga Fubuki, sepertinya sifatmu dan Atsuya sewaktu kecil menyatu didalam tubuh seorang Yukimura.

Tenma menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Kyousuke dan mengajaknya untuk melangkah mendekati mobil Fubuki. "Kyousuke, ayo kita jenguk teman-teman!" seru Tenma semangat.

Namun langkah Tenma harus berhenti saat Kyousuke menarik pelan tangannya untuk berbalik menatap pemuda pemilik hissatsu 'Death Sword' itu.

"Tenma, aku suka jika kau bersemangat seperti ini. Jangan bersedih lagi ya!" Kyousuke menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap lembut surai coklat Tenma.

"Ini juga karenamu, Kyousuke. Arigatou…" bibir Tenma melengkungkan sebuah garis berbentuk huruf 'U' dengan sangat manis kepada Kyousuke.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**:: Epilog ::**

**~Mobil Fubuki~**

"Hei, Tenma!"

"Ya, Yukimura?"

"Sejak kapan kau bernomor punggung sama sepertiku?"

"Eh?" dan Tenma hanya mampu memandang wajah Kyousuke yang sepertinya tersenyum puas.

**.**

**REAL END**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Bacot :**

Oh, my… FF nista macam apa ini? *nonjok muka sendiri*  
astaga, saya sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal membuat LEMON, jadi saya mohon maaf jika LEMON-nya hancur lebur dan membuat FF ini tidak pantas dibaca… *pundung dibagasi mobil Fubuki (?)*

Nyahahaha, ternyata otak tumpul saya berhasil buat FF ini penuh dengan setting kebohongan #PLAKK, maksud saya setting yang hanya ngarang-ngarang (?) semata. Mohon maafkan saya sekali lagi jika itu memang kesalahan! *sujud-sujud*

Ahahaha, dan saya memunculkan chara Fave saya no. 1 di Inazuma Eleven dan Inazuma Eleven Go! Saya! *Tunjuk Fubuki dan Yukimura*. Di FF ini saya hanya memunculkan mereka hanya untuk pemeran babu #PLAKK. Jadinya, saya Cuma munculin sedikit TT_TT *halah..*

Adakah yang bisa mengajarkan saya untuk menulis FF yang baik dan benar?. Please… ajarin saya karena saya ingin sekali membuat sebuah FF yang benar dan enak dibaca. Yah, itung-itung untuk menambah ilmu! Kalau mau baca dari buku, saya newbie yang nyerongot (?) sih! jadi, saya males :p #GUBRAKK

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi orang-orang yang hendak me-review cerita abal nan gaje saya yang pertama ini. FF panjang yang isinya tentang LEMON yang bertele-tele, Tsurugi yang kelewat OOC, dan juga masalah yang kurang spesifik. Huh, saya akan mencoba untuk berjuang (?) lebih baik lagi!

14 February 2013 *Special for Valentine*

:: Ashley Frost 109 ::  
:: Fubuki Yozora 109~


End file.
